


Blossoms

by puppybyun



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, chanbaek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybyun/pseuds/puppybyun
Summary: part 1: chanyeol has been taking care of baekhyun during a huge depressive episode. that is, until he disappears.part 2: it's been 2 months, and chanyeol still hasn't given up on finding baekhyun. and he won't give up until he is back home.





	1. Chapter 1

chanyeol hasn't heard baekhyun's laugh in weeks. in fact, he hasn't heard baekhyun utter much of a sound in the past week. he's basically bed-ridden, too emotionally damaged to anything. 

it all happened a month ago, as far as chanyeol can remember. baekhyun was of the higher ranking of the company he worked at, making the majority of the business deals that went through. many of his coworkers looked up to him. that was, until his boss let him go.

baekhyun had begged for an explanation, throwing his name tag on the floor. his boss had responded with "the deal last week, we lost it, because of you." 

now, of course, baekhyun knew what he was talking about. they were one hundred thousand dollars short, and oh sehun, of their rival company, had dropped the deal.

the entire company was devastated; they had lost a ton of money. do kyungsoo, baekhyun's friend and fellow coworker, had placed all of the blame on baekhyun when their boss had questioned him about it. even though it wasn't entirely baekhyun's fault, their boss never gave second chances.

baekhyun had drove home that night without a job. with his hand on the wheel, gripping until his knuckles were white, he held back the scream threatening to spill from his mouth.

kyungsoo was informed of his coworker being let go the next day at a team meeting, when he noticed that baekhyun's regular seat was unoccupied. he was instantly overcome with feelings of regret. this was all his fault, he thought, he was the one who framed his friend for the money loss.

that night when kyungsoo got home, he looked around, seeing so many thinks he believed he didn't deserve. he didn't deserve to hold this job position when baekhyun didn't have his anymore. that was when he got the phone call.

his boss had revealed to him that he was getting a promotion. a promotion that was taking baekhyun's place. 

kyungsoo had hung up the phone after his boss had said goodbye and wished him a good evening. but, it was about to be anything but that.

he didn't stop himself when he walked to the liquor cabinet, taking out the bottle of vodka he promised himself he would never touch again. but then the bottle was up against his lips and the alcohol was slipping down his throat, sending an intense burning throughout his body.

kyungsoo hadn't gotten drunk in years; he had promised to quit so long ago. but today had spiraled out of control, and there was no going back now.

at 8:37pm on february 2nd, 2016, do kyungsoo made a terrible decision.

he was just supposed to be driving to baekhyun's house to apologize. but he had swerved off his side of the road, being as he was ridiculously drunk, and smashed into a nearby car, sending them both flying off the highway and landing down   
below. 

baekhyun had been on the phone with chanyeol, crying for the past hour, when the news flash had popped up on his tv screen. "3 People Killed in Drunk Driver Highway Crash..." it read. baekhyun's heart nearly stopped when he read the name do kyungsoo along the bottom of the screen.

his funeral was small; for close friends and family. baekhyun attended with chanyeol, their hands never separating as baekhyun cried. 

when the police had found the gps in kyungsoo's car reading byun baekhyun's home address, was when baekhyun's health really deteriorated.  
he stopped looking for a new job. he stopped caring for himself. he stopped caring about living. baekhyun felt as if his life was completely over and done with. 

he lost his house two weeks later, on february 16th, 2016. his house was foreclosed and chanyeol gladly took him in to his apartment. baekhyun had thrown what little things he had taken with him onto the floor, collapsing onto chanyeol's couch, the younger boy rubbing his back as baekhyun sobbed.

now, on february 28th, baekhyun was in the worst state-both mentally and physically-he had ever been in. chanyeol did most things for him now. baekhyun felt worthless; he felt like a failure of a partner and a human being having chanyeol take care of him like this. but he couldn't push himself to do much of anything. he had no energy, and no motivation.

baekhyun believes he is going to spend the rest of his life blaming himself for losing his job, and do kyungsoo's death.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

park chanyeol ran his fingers through byun baekhyun's messy hair softly, the boy still sleeping. chanyeol stood up from the bed, opening the shades a bit to let the sun in. the wall clock read 1:30pm. 

"baby," chanyeol whispered, sitting back on the bed next to his sleeping boyfriend. it hurt to wake him up, but he knew baekhyun needed to; he couldn't sleep all day, as chanyeol knew it wasn't healthy. he pushed some hair from baekhyun's eyes, kissing his forehead. "come on, baek, it's almost 2 o'clock, love."

baekhyun's tired eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the sunlight engulfing the room. he focused on chanyeol in front of him, who smiled slightly and whispered, "good morning sleepyhead."

the corners of baekhyun's mouth rose up in a pathetic attempt to smile back at his caring boyfriend, but it wasn't genuine, so he gave up trying.

"you wanna take a shower?" chanyeol coaxed him, running his hand up and down baekhyun's arm. baekhyun nodded, to chanyeol's surprise. he sat up and stretched, walking slowly to the bathroom as chanyeol grabbed baekhyun's favorite pink fluffy towel to dry off with.

although he usually only did it every other day, the shower was where baekhyun did his serious thinking. sometimes that was good, and sometimes that was bad.

today, baekhyun denied chanyeol's offer to join him in the shower and locked the door behind him, placing the pink towel on the sink.

byun baekhyun was coming up with a plan. of what nature, you may ask? to restart his life.

he knew he couldn't actually do so, and baekhyun decided the latter would be to run away. he had too much grief for having chanyeol take care of him like this, and he needed time to be alone and recollect himself.

leaving chanyeol behind wasn't exactly any better, but to put it simply, baekhyun felt like a burden.   
when the hot water hit baekhyun's achingly cold skin, he breathed a sigh of relief. he leaned back against the tiled wall, letting the water run down his body, when he began to think.

baekhyun was incredibly ashamed of himself. if he would have just worked a little harder on that business deal, none of this would've happened, and kyungsoo would still be alive. 

baekhyun didn't want to hurt chanyeol anymore. he didn't want chanydol to waste his life away taking care of him. 

shampooing his hair mindlessly, baekhyun didn't realize he was staring directly into the shower light, so deep in thought. 

baekhyun loves chanyeol. he really does; in fact he's in love with him. baekhyun would never want anyone but park chanyeol, and he has been the heaven in baekhyun's past few weeks of hell. leaving chanyeol behind is going to kill him. it's going to hurt more than anything baekhyun would ever endure. but he was done hurting the one he loved.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

it's been nearly two weeks since park chanyeol took over the role of caring for byun baekhyun, and it sure has took a tole on him. 

chanyeol makes sure baekhyun doesn't watch the news. it only makes him upset and anxious, afraid of seeing something new about the accident. 

so, on the night of march 3, 2016, when the news popped up on tv, chanyeol shut it off. baekhyun was lying on chanyeol's chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

"y-yeol?" he speaks quietly, looking up into chanyeol's eyes, tears brimming his own before he blinked them away.

"yes, baekhyun?" chanyeol said, grabbing baekhyun's hand and intertwining their fingers. 

baekhyun forced another one of his smiles. "i love you. thank you for being there for me. you truly are my everything, chanyeol."

chanyeol smiled, pursing his lips together as the tears threatened to pour from his tired eyes. "oh, baekhyun. i love you too. you are everything to me as well." 

and then baekhyun kissed him; their first kiss in what seemed like a week, from what chanyeol remembers. chanyeol doesn't acknowledge the fact that baekhyun is acting significantly more affectionate, and pulls him in closer.

the kiss lasts for quite a while; chanyeol isn't used to this sort of intimacy with baekhyun nowadays. baekhyun soon lies back down, curling into chanyeol's side, biting back the tears about to spill. 

"'night, yeol." baekhyun whispers, closing his eyes. he was going to treasure that kiss forever. 

"goodnight, baek." chanyeol whispers back, kissing baekhyun's head softly.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

it was 1:34 in the morning on march 4th, 2016, when byun baekhyun rolled out from park chanyeol's grasp and out of bed.

the previously packed suitcase was quietly pulled out of the closet, and a note was left on the bedside table, which baekhyun had spent days perfecting. the boy's possessions were nowhere to be seen inside his partner's home, all of them either discarded or inside the suitcase he carried.  
baekhyun took one last look at his sleeping lover, his lips slightly parted, his chest rising and falling with each breath, the covers tucked up to his chin. it hurt him to walk away, closing the bedroom door behind him. 

five minutes later, baekhyun had closed chanyeol's apartment door behind him, locking it. his hand had lingered over the doorknob, knowing it was too late to turn back. and a tear fell from his eye as he walked away from apartment C9, leaving chanyeol behind. 

that morning at 8:18, chanyeol woke up alone. he had called for baekhyun a few times, only to no response. figuring he was showering, he checked the bathroom. no one was there, and it was dead silent, the pink towel still left in the bathroom from baekhyun's previous shower. 

chanyeol began to panic, searching for any sign of baekhyun, when he found the note on his bedside table, etched in red ink: 

park chanyeol, 

i want to start off this letter by saying i love you. my god, i love you, chanyeol. you are my angel. you have made me a better person and you will always be my better half. but i cannot watch myself ruin your life because mine turned out to be so terrible. seeing you having to do everything for me hurts me, it hurts a lot. i am a burden, and that's why i left. i don't want you to have this weight on your shoulders anymore. yes, i am going to miss you more than anything; i miss you even while writing this and you're still here, but i need to get away from all of this. my head is a gigantic mess, yeol. i'm never going to get over losing everything to my name, and kyungsoo's death will forever haunt me and weigh me down. i need to clear everything from my mind, and it might take a very long time. think of our lives before, before my life turned to shit. remember our dates, remember when i was happy and normal. i want you to remember that side of me, not this one. i don't want to hurt you, chanyeol. i never wanted to, and i am so sorry, this should've been my issue and i never should've dragged you into this mess. goodbye, i will miss you park chanyeol. please don't forget me.   
~ baekhyun

and at the bottom of the neatly written letter, chanyeol noticed a messily scribbled sentence: 

"the cherry blossoms."


	2. Blossoms Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2: it's been 2 months, and chanyeol still hasn't given up on finding baekhyun. and he won't give up until he is back home.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

may 2nd, 2016

smoke drifted out of park chanyeol's lips as he pulled the cigarette back from his mouth, the   
clouds floating away and up into the air. 

chanyeol still lived in apartment C9 as he stood outside the building for his hourly smoke. not much had changed about the building, aside from the newest graffiti art on the side.

he threw the cigarette onto the pavement, stomping on it with his boot as he shoved his lighter back into his jacket pocket. and then he headed off.

chanyeol had made a really good friend in the past month. his name was kim minseok, and he was a trainee at chanyeol's workplace.

minseok was 27, two years older than chanyeol, and chanyeol certainly did look up to him. minseok was very talented in what he did and the passions he took up, and it fascinated chanyeol. in fact, he's learned a lot of things from minseok. chanyeol thanks his friend for keeping him alive. they've spent all night talking some days, chanyeol venting to minseok about the lover he lost 2 months ago. 

today, minseok invited chanyeol to a local coffee shop near his apartment, knowing he needed to get chanyeol out of the house; he needed fresh air. chanyeol had been skeptical at first, but agreed, not wanting to disappoint his friend.

so, he had forced himself to get ready, brushing his messy hair and changing into presentable clothes from the pajamas he'd been wearing for 4 days straight. 

it was an understatement to say that chanyeol was a wreck without byun baekhyun. there isn't a moment that goes by where he isn't thinking about his lover, and whether he is dead, or hurt, and he can't help him.

chanyeol rarely sleeps anymore, and whenever he does it's only for a few hours at tops. his mind is always racing, racing with thoughts of baekhyun and his whereabouts. he gets panic attacks often, and he had turned to smoking recently. 

chanyeol wonders what he ever did wrong for baekhyun to do this. he thought he had been doing a good job taking care of him, and doing a good job of keeping him safe. rarely, when he goes out, carrying baekhyun's note in his pocket, he looks around for any sign of the love of his life. and there has been nothing.

the messily scribbled words "the cherry blossoms" never leave chanyeol's mind. baekhyun had never even mentioned the flowers before, let alone mentioned them ever. the significance of the words was still puzzling to chanyeol, and it hurt his brain to try and decode it. 

but, chanyeol was never going to give up on baekhyun, and bringing him back home. as long as he believed that there was a chance that baekhyun could still be alive out there somewhere, he would never stop looking. although the boy has been gone for nearly 2 months now, chanyeol's love for him had never faded, and it never will.

swinging open the door of the coffee shop and setting off the bell, chanyeol stepped inside, the light air conditioning giving him a bit of relief from his walk. 

chanyeol instantly saw minseok in a booth in the corner of the small building, sipping his hot decaf in a white coffee cup. his mouth curved up into a beautiful smile when he saw chanyeol walking over to where he was seated. chanyeol looked around the shop frantically, as if there would be any sign of baekhyun, before sitting across from minseok at the table.

"you gonna order something, park?" minseok pointed towards chanyeol with his coffee cup. chanyeol sighed, walking over to the front desk and ordering a hot regular. he couldn't help but stare out the window, peering at everyone's faces to look for baekhyun. that was, until the lady at the front desk snapped him out of it, handing him his coffee as he accepted it, flustered.

minseok looked up at him from above his coffee cup, taking notice of how intent chanyeol was on looking for baekhyun in everything. "this isn't healthy, park." 

chanyeol clenched his jaw, picking up his cup tightly. "i'm sorry," he mumbled.

minseok's face softened, placing down his coffee and putting a hand on chanyeol's arm. "hey, no reason to apologize. sorry man, i can't even imagine what you're going through. i was insensitive. i'm just worried about you, man." 

chanyeol just sipped his coffee, hoping the caffeine would give him a boost for the day. "i just," chanyeol began, avoiding eye contact with minseok. "i, i cant help but feel like this is all my fault, like i could've done something different, and he left because of me-" 

minseok interrupted him. "park, you know none of that is true. he said so in that note he left, right? that he needed to clear his head?" he sipped his coffee. "it's like one of those retreats. i think he will be back, park chanyeol." 

at that, chanyeol froze, the cup stopping right before touching his lips. "if he was coming back, he would've been back by now." he said through clenched teeth.

"yeol," minseok spoke, and chanyeol cringed at the nickname that baekhyun had previously used for him. "that man, he loved, i mean, loves you. he loves you, park. i'm just saying, a man that loves you that much can't stay away forever."

later that night, chanyeol thought about minseok's  
words. his mind was racing even more than usual. maybe baekhyun would come back. maybe he wasn't gone forever.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

may 13th, 2016

it was 8:41pm when park chanyeol and kim minseok were walking home from work together, the dim streetlights illuminating the sidewalks, the moon shining above. 

minseok had been rambling about something his friend kim jongdae did at work when chanyeol saw it. 

a brightly decorated poster was covered in photos of cherry blossom trees on the utility pole, held there with cheap tacks. it read: "cherry blossom festival, may 20th at 3:30pm" along with a street address.

chanyeol ran his finger over the pictures of the flowers, stopping dead in his tracks. minseok had paused his speech when he realized chanyeol hadn't been following him, walking over to see why he had stopped. 

"cherry blossoms?" minseok snickered. "you're into that?" he questioned.

chanyeol shook his head, and he felt his entire body start to shake, his heart pounding in his chest so fast that he could feel it in his head. his shaking fingers pulled out baekhyun's note from his pocket as he held it next to the poster.

"minseok, b-baekhyun's note, he, h-he..." chanyeol choked out, his eyes watering up with tears as he put his face in his hand. "he wants me to go there, i know he does, he-" chanyeol collapsed to the ground, clutching the note to his chest as the entire world spun around him. he cried, and he probably looked messed up to any passer byers, but he cried.

that's when minseok crouched down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "park! park, that's amazing! see, i told you! i told you he would come back! i told you!" minseok had begun to shed his own tears that night, so overwhelmingly happy for his friend.

chanyeol is going to bring baekhyun home.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

may 18th, 2016

today was the day that park chanyeol began to rethink everything. 

what if this wasn't what byun baekhyun meant? what if this was just chanyeol's mind getting the best of him again, and sending him into another crazy daydream?

chanyeol took two extra sleeping pills tonight, on top of the one he usually took. it was two days until the cherry blossom festival, and he wasn't sure if baekhyun would be there.

chanyeol figured it wouldn't hurt to try going. it would break his heart to go there and not find his lover, but he would do anything to bring baekhyun back home, and he means anything.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

may 20th, 2016

there was an odd feeling in the air today.

when park chanyeol woke up, the sun was shining brightly through his window shades. there had been quite terrible rainstorms the past two days, and now, everyone was up early, the sun engulfing the city with it's light.

it was 6:08, and chanyeol woke up very early, his heart racing with the thoughts of what could happen today. chanyeol knew there was also a huge possibility that his entire theory was wrong, and his love wouldn't be there. chanyeol hasn't thought positively since baekhyun left, and today he has hope. he's going to take baekhyun home.

chanyeol spent an awfully long time getting ready today. after going out for his morning smoke, he came back inside and showered for about an hour, just standing there thinking. it wasn't until the water turned freezing cold that he remembered he needed to wash up.

there was another 30 minutes spent on him blow drying and styling his hair, remembering how baekhyun liked it fluffy.

when chanyeol was digging through his closet, he found one of baekhyun's old shirts at the bottom of a laundry pile. he ran his fingers over the soft cotton, pulling the shirt over his body before throwing on a light jacket.

chanyeol took the bus to a jewelry store later that day before the festival started. he purchased a necklace with a "C" charm on the end of it. he was going to give it to baekhyun so they would never he apart again.

every time chanyeol thought about finally being with baekhyun again, his heart flutters and the butterflies come back. but then he thinks about how maybe he won't be there. then it's 3:30 and all of those thoughts are gone. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

may 20th, 2016, 3:30pm

the scene sure was beautiful. the cherry blossom trees surrounded the decorated area, petals littering the ground and floating around the sky. all park chanyeol could make out was white and pink as far as the eye could see. everyone was either sat at benches or walking around, admiring the scenery that covered the area.

chanyeol sat down at a picnic table that was covered in petals. he lightly brushed them away, pulling out his phone to see a text from kim minseok reading, "good luck, park. don't give up."

chanyeol smiled to himself, shoving his phone back into his pocket, along with the necklace. he began walking around, admiring the scenery, but also looking at everybody, and studying their faces. who knows if baekhyun changed something about his appearance.

two hours had passed, and chanyeol hadn't seen baekhyun anywhere. he knew it'd be getting dark soon, and the hope inside of him began to fade.

chanyeol found another bench and sat down, putting his head in his hands. he was all wrong; baekhyun wasn't here, and he never would be. what if he's hurt, or even worse, dead?

chanyeol's heart was pounding and sinking in his chest; he didn't want to go into a panic attack in public. he wiped a tear from his cheek, about to stand up when he felt a tap on his back. his entire world froze.

"park chanyeol?" the oh-so-sweet familiar voice spoke from behind him. 

that's when chanyeol turned around to see baekhyun. he wore a loosely fitted white t-shirt and black jeans, light pink eyeshadow, and there was a cherry blossom tucked behind his ear.

before chanyeol could stop himself, he pulled baekhyun into his arms, as close as possible, the two nearly falling over. chanyeol had his arms wrapped tightly around his lower body, while baekhyun's arms were around chanyeol's neck, the two both crying hysterically while trying not to be too loud.

"yeolie, you f-found me," baekhyun cried. "i didn't think you'd try, i-" 

"baekhyunnie, i was never giving up on you, i would never-" chanyeol stopped himself, grabbing baekhyun's face in his hands and smashing their lips together. 

"god, baekhyun," chanyeol said in between kisses. "i love you. i love you, i was such a mess, i-"

"i'm so sorry, yeol. i just needed to be alone, and i-" baekhyun began, but chanyeol kissed him again, stopping his rambling, and adjusting the flower in his hair. "come on, baek. we'll talk about this all in a minute."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

park chanyeol took byun baekhyun to the same coffee shop kim minseok had taken him to a few weeks ago. in fact, they sat in the exact same booth as well. as soon as baekhyun sat down across from chanyeol, he grabbed his hand, running his thumb over the smooth skin, still in shock at what was happening right now.

"where have you been all this time, baek?" chanyeol asked, and baekhyun took a deep breath.

"i live about an hour away from your apartment, with someone i met, uh, not exactly in a good way." baekhyun shuddered. "uh, i lived on the streets with him for a few days before he took me in. his name is kim jongin. he basically saved my life by giving me a home." baekhyun sniffled. "i, i began going to therapy. and my therapist really helped me a lot. the first week was the worst, and i almost gave up, but i knew you would be upset, so i kept going to the therapist. i didn't want to be sad anymore, i didn't want to be a disappointment." baekhyun paused, wiping a tear from his eye as chanyeol stared at him intently and with love. "and the therapy really helped. i knew i didn't want to be away from you forever, so i added the clue. i knew you would figure it out." and then baekhyun smiled. and chanyeol's entire world lit up. he couldn't help but smile back. "i'm really sorry, chanyeol. i truly am. i never wanted to leave you. it was the last thing i wanted to do. but i couldn't make you suffer anymore like that, it hurt and i knew you were hurting too-" 

chanyeol interrupted him. "hey, baekhyun, no more apologizing. i understand why you did what you did. it's all okay now, baby, do you hear me? no more apologizing." chanyeol assured his lover, kissing his hand softly.

baekhyun bit his lip and nodded. "i wrote a letter to kyungsoo's parents." he continued and chanyeol froze at the name leaving baekhyun's lips so easily. chanyeol nodded for him to continue, all the less still caressing his hand. 

"i told them i was sorry, and i told them how much he loved them, although he never really showed it." baekhyun said softly. "i decided not to let his passing control me and my life anymore. i know kyungsoo really cared about me and my therapist made me realize that it wasn't my fault he got into the accident. yes, it was tragic, and i wish i could change it all, but this isn't my life. it couldn't be." he continued.

the two were silent for a while before a lightbulb went off in baekhyun's head. "oh! i took up drawing!" he said excitedly, pulling out a drawing pad from his backpack and sliding it over to chanyeol.

baekhyun sipped his coffee nervously as he watched chanyeol flip through the pages. 

chanyeol's heart swelled with pride as he flipped through the drawing pad; drawings of landscapes and flowers and butterflies filled the pages, erupting with bright color.

"my therapist told me to draw happy things." baekhyun explained. the last page, chanyeol noticed, was a drawing of him. "baekhyun, this is incredible! my baby, you're so talented!" he ran his fingers over the colored pencil drawings.

"t-thank you," baekhyun spoke, blushing. "i'm glad you like them." 

chanyeol reached into his pocket to pull out the necklace. "i forgot, i got you this, baek." he stood behind baekhyun and clasped the necklace around his neck. he sat back down across from him, to see baekhyun's face flushed, a smile across his face. "i-i love it, yeol." he said. "thank you so much."

"come on baek," chanyeol said, kissing baekhyun's hand. "let's go home."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

may 28th, 2016

everything seemed okay again. byun baekhyun had received all his stuff back from kim jongin's apartment and moved back in with park chanyeol. baekhyun was continuing to take medication and go to therapy weekly. and chanyeol came with him every time. chanyeol had quit smoking cold turkey, and surprisingly it was easy. he promised baekhyun he would never touch another cigarette.

the two were inseparable. they were never seen apart. chanyeol finally introduced baekhyun to his dear friend, kim minseok. minseok was delighted to meet the man that chanyeol held so close to his heart, and the two instantly clicked.

chanyeol tried to treat baekhyun like a princess, sort of living in fear that baekhyun would disappear again one day. baekhyun was sure to tell him that he wasn't going anywhere.

now, baekhyun was in chanyeol's arms, the humid summer air sticking their skin together. chanyeol kissed baekhyun softly, afraid he would break if he was too rough. baekhyun caressed chanyeol's cheek as he kissed him back. as chanyeol hovered over baekhyun, he admired the "C" necklace around baekhyun's neck, the charm resting against his bare chest.

all of chanyeol's emotions bubbled up inside of him as he choked out the words "byun baekhyun, i am completely in love with you."

and baekhyun looked up into chanyeol's eyes, remembering everything. the first time they met, their first date, their first fight, and when he moved in with him, when chanyeol took care of him, when baekhyun left, and when they were finally together again. lastly, he looked at the cherry blossom he wore the day they found each other again, pinned above their bedroom door.

baekhyun's heart pounded as he said back, "park chanyeol, i am completely in love with you."

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH THANK YOU FOR READING!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> oh my,, thankyou so much for reading!! please leave some helpful feedback <3


End file.
